1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling a fuser assembly in an electrophotographic imaging device, such as a laser printer or multifunction device having printing capability, and particularly to maintaining sufficient energy levels within a fuser assembly for a period of time when not performing a fusing operation so as to allow for a relatively short time to reach fusing temperatures without substantially increasing overall energy usage by the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotography, a latent image is created on an electrostatically charged photoconductive surface by exposing select portions of the surface to laser light. Essentially, the density of the electrostatic charge on the photoconductive surface is altered in areas exposed to a laser beam relative to those areas unexposed to the laser beam. The latent electrostatic image thus created is developed into a visible image by exposing the photoconductive surface to toner, which contains pigment components and thermoplastic components. When so exposed, the toner is attracted to the photoconductive surface in a manner that corresponds to the electrostatic density altered by the laser beam. The toner pattern is subsequently transferred from the photoconductive surface to the surface of a print substrate, such as paper, which has been given an electrostatic charge opposite that of the toner. The substrate then passes through a fuser assembly that applies heat and pressure thereto. The applied heat causes constituents including the thermoplastic components of the toner to flow into the interstices between the fibers of the medium and the pressure promotes settling of the toner constituents in these voids. As the toner subsequently cools, it solidifies thus adhering the image to the substrate.
Manufacturers of printing devices are continuingly challenged to improve printing device performance. One way in which improvement is sought is with respect to achieving a shorter time to printing a first media sheet of a print job (hereinafter “first print time”). To deliver improved first print times, one approach is for electrophotographic printers to keep its fuser assembly heated at a relatively warm temperature less than a temperature for fusing toner when the fuser assembly is not performing a fusing operation. Typically, a heat transfer member of the fuser assembly is heated to this relatively warm temperature. Although such approaches have been met with some success, there is a need for a printing device providing improved printing performance.